March 28
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Wins Closely Fought Game Local Basketball Quintet Defeats Beechnut Team By 17 To 14 Score; Rally Wins Contest; Outplayed In First Half, Crisp’s Men Come Back Strongly The All-Syracuse basketball team last night scored a clean cut and decisive victory over the Beechnut five of Canajoharie, the score being 17 to 14. One of the largest crowds of the year witnessed the game and was treated to as fine an exhibition of basketball as has been given on a Syracuse court this season. The Beechnut five in the first half outplayed Syracuse, holding the local men without a score from the field and leading at halftime by a score of 6 to 5. Canajoharie had made two field goals and two fouls for its points. Crisp had made five points from the foul line for Syracuse. Syracuse in the second half played in the best form the players have shown this season and showed much better basketball than Canajoharie at all times in the closing period. Billy Rafter broke away from the close guarding of Murnane, the crack Canajoharie guard, for two baskets, and Wilbur Crisp slipped one in. The other points came on Crisp’s fouls. Canajoharie was held to a single basket in the final period. This made the count three field goals for each team during the entire game. Art Powell of the University of Buffalo and Ollie Nearing of Rochester refereed the game. They called 12 fouls on All-Syracuse of which Nolls pitched eight. Canajoharie was penalized 15 times and Crisp made good on 11 of the tries from the 15-foot line. The only criticism of the referees is that they allowed Jack Nolls to “draw fouls.” Following the State League style of play Nolls would dribble into a man and squirm about as though being held. The referee “fell” for his actions, and as a result, Jim Tormey had four personal fouls called on him and was sent out of the game with only five minutes played in the second half. Dexter went into the game at a forward position with Crisp going back to guard and Martin to center. In less than five minutes Nolls, by the same tactics, had drawn three personal fouls on Martin and Dexter was switched to center, Martin going back to guard, and Crisp to forward. Of the 12 fouls called on Syracuse nine were personal and eight were charged for holding Nolls. At least six of them were fouls “drawn” by the player. Off the 15 called on the Beechnuts six were personal and nine were violations of intercollegiate rules by discontinuous dribbles or failing to keep a hand behind the back when jumping on a tipoff. An uphill game in the second half won for All-Syracuse, Canajoharie led at the start of the period by a 6-5 count. Crisp evened the count when he pitched a free trial after Hammond was penalized for holding Casey. Rafter shot Syracuse into the lead with a field goal. Nolls made a foul point for Canajoharie when Tormey had a foul called for holding. Rafter shot another field goal and the score was 10 to 7. A technical foul on Nolls and a personal foul on Hammond brought two more points to All-Syracuse as Crisp was pitching the free throws perfectly at this stage of the game. Nolls “drew” another foul from Tormey and pitched it. Tormey went out of the game, the score being 12 to 8. Twice in succession Nolls “drew” personal fouls from Martin. He pitched both of them. The score was 12 to 10 and Dowd’s field goal made it a tie at 12 each. Casey was fouled for holding Dowd. Nolls pitched the point. Casey was fouled again for holding Nolls and Nolls pitched. Canajoharie began to stall and many Syracuse fans lost heart, thinking Canajoharie would hold the lead. Dowd was fouled for a discontinuous dribble and Crisp pitched it. He made another on Noll’s foul dribble and the score was tied. Murnane made a foul on Rafter and Crisp shot All-Syracuse into a 15 to 14 lead. Two minutes were left to play. Nolls missed a foul shot and Crisp dropped in a foul goal. The game ended. The summary follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, lf (2-0-4), Crisp, lg (1-11-13), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Martin, rg (0-0-0), Casey, lg (0-0-0), Dexter, rf (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-11-17). BEECHNUTS: Murnane, rg (0-0-0), Sullivan, lg (0-0-0), Nolls, c (1-8-10), Dowd, lf (1-0-2), Hammond, rf (1-0-2) TOTALS (3-8-14). 1954 Utica Observer- From Len Wilbur Says: Will Syracuse Or Chicago Get Nats Next Year? The Syracuse Nats, who have picked up all kinds of injuries in battling their way into the NBA playoff finals, may be playing under Chicago colors next season. A little bird informs us that five Syracusans are hoping to raise enough money to purchase the Nats from Dan Biasone and others financially interested. If this deal doesn't go through, the club will probably be sold to the Chicago syndicate and Central New York will be without pro basketball next season. The Nats deserve plenty of credit for knocking off the Knicks and Celtics in their race to the finals. There have been numerous fistic scenes and plenty of hard, tough play in these series and there will probably be more before the world's championship best-out-of-seven series it concluded. The title series between the Nats and either the Royals or Lakers will probably start Wednesday with the first game in Syracuse Saturday or Sunday. This should bring a sellout crowd to the War Memorial Auditorium (that word does pop up, doesn't it?) As we've stated before it would be a bitter blow to Central New York sports fans if the Nats do pull-out of Syracuse. The pro game not only has given Syracuse a large amount of national publicity but it has afforded thousands with much enjoyment. The trouble is that not enough fans took the trouble of attending the games. Biasone has taken some serious financial losses in the last couple of seasons and he's decided it's time to call it quits. Let's hope the five Syracusans are able to make the purchase and that they will get much better support next season. 1955 Buffalo Courier Express- Nats, Pistons Win Way To Final Series Syracuse Turns Back Celtics In 110-94 Tilt; Schayes Stars Boston, March 27—The Syracuse Nationals won the Eastern Division final playoff of the National Basketball Association today by eliminating the Boston Celtics, 110-94, at Boston Arena in their best-of-five series. The victory gave Syracuse the series, three games to one. It will meet the winner of the Western Division playoffs in the championship finals. Ft. Wayne leads Minneapolis, 2-1, in that series. The Celtics were in the game only during the first period which ended 18-all. After that superb ball handling, rebounding and shooting pushed the Nats into a lead which they never relinquished. Dolph Schayes was top man for Syracuse with 28 points, including 14 of 14 from the foul line, but the fine rebounding and shooting of Earl Lloyd and Red Rocha gave the Nats their big edge. Lloyd, who missed a last-second shot in Saturday's playoff game that would have given Syracuse three straight wins, poured 22 points through the hoop today. Rocha had 15 and held Easy Ed Macauley to a pair of baskets. Only Bill Sharman, Bob Cousy and Togo Palazzi were up to shooting form in Boston. Sharman was top scorer of the game with 29, while Cousy had 19 and Palazzi 10. The Nats pulled away to a 49-42 halftime and upped their margin to 75-63 at the third quarter. They really poured it on in the final period with a 35-point surge. A standing-room-only crowd of 7,200 saw the game, and officials estimated that more than 2,000 persons were turned away. Syracuse won the opening game of the Eastern Division finals at Syracuse last Tuesday, 110-100, and the second, 116-110, last Thursday. Boston won, 100-97, yesterday at Boston Garden but the Nats ended Boston's hopes for a crack at the finals for the second straight year with today's triumph. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-14-28), Kerr (4-0-8), Tucker (1-1-3), Osterkorn (0-0-0), Rocha (6-3-15), Lloyd (7-8-22), King (5-1-11), Seymour (3-7-13), Farley (5-0-10), Kenville (0-0-0) TOTALS (38-24-110). BOSTON: Brannum (4-1-9), Morrison (2-0-4), Barksdale (2-0-4), Nichols (1-0-2), Macauley (2-4-8), Palazzi (5-0-10), Sharman (12-5-29), Cousy (6-7-19), Ramsey (2-3-7), Scolari (1-0-2) TOTALS (37-20-94). Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Play Fort Wayne Here Thursday Syracuse Ousts Celts From Field; Lloyd, Schayes Spark Triumph With one of their two objectives already accomplished, the Syracuse Nats, who again demonstrated their loyalty to one another in thrashing the Boston Celtics, 110-94, to win the Eastern Division crown, look forward to bringing the first world championship to Syracuse. Thursday night the Nats will take the floor at the War Memorial in a best four-of-seven series against the Fort Wayne Zollners. The second game will be here Saturday, and televised nationally, with the local area blacked out. Third, fourth and, if necessary, fifth games will be played at Indianapolis Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday of next week. It is doubtful if the squad will again reach the pinnacle of determination exhibited in ousting the Celts, and only overconfidence should deprive them of being the first Eastern team ever to win a playoff championship since Minneapolis, Fort Wayne and Rochester joined the N.B.A. The Boston players, coach Red Auerbach and owner Walter Brown are convinced Syracuse has all the necessary assets to achieve the title. They all made it a point to congratulate the Nats on their demonstration of savvy and ability. It was impossible to select an individual hero from the group of Nats who were in on the kill, but the players themselves were unanimous in giving major share of credit to Earl Lloyd and Dolph Schayes, the two who failed to grasp opportunities in the lone loss of the series with the Celts. Lloyd not only collected 22 points but swept both boards to give the Nats control. Schayes, after netting only five baskets in 22 attempts in the losing effort, bounced back to tally 28, including seven baskets on 16 tries. It was his “rain-maker” shot that opened Celt defenses and allowed Syracuse plays to click in marvelous perfection. There were 25 assists on the Nats’ 38 baskets in the clincher. It was the second year in a row the Syracusans won the “big game” at Boston, and it was their only win of the year in the Hub City. Once the second half was under way, it was apparent event to Boston rooters that they had more than met their equal. Midway through the third period repeated tries from the turnaway crowd of 7,200 fans urged Brannum to smash somebody. One floorside spectator persisted in saying “if we’re going to die, let’s die tonight.” Brannum did have a fight, but not with Nat players. He took on a couple of Boston customers, who stormed heatedly into the Celts dressing room to assault Auerbach. Red was roundly criticized for not making more use of Togo Palazzi, who counted 10 points in the final three minutes. Until the final minute of play it was largely a seven-man effort. Billy Kenville saw service for six minutes while Osterkorn and Jim Tucker were in just 60 seconds. A pleasant surprise was the showing Dick Farley, who took Cousy into the pivot hole repeatedly and thus thwarted many fast break plays. Auerbach started Dwight Morrison in place of Jack Nichols and the Celts sped in front, 17-10. He then benched the rookie who never again saw service. The Nats tied it at 18-all as the quarter ended and then, after it went to 25-25, they took command, leading 49-42 at halftime. After three minutes of the second half it was 60-47, but then Boston made its one last bid to pull within five at 66-61. The Nats shook off the threat and silenced the crowd by speeding to a 75-63 third period advantage. SYRACUSE: Schayes (7-14-28), Kerr (4-0-8), Tucker (1-1-3), Osterkorn (0-0-0), Rocha (6-3-15), Lloyd (7-8-22), King (5-1-11), Seymour (3-7-13), Farley (5-0-10), Kenville (0-0-0) TOTALS (38-24-110). BOSTON: Brannum (4-1-9), Morrison (2-0-4), Barksdale (2-0-4), Nichols (1-0-2), Macauley (2-4-8), Palazzi (5-0-10), Sharman (12-5-29), Cousy (6-7-19), Ramsey (2-3-7), Scolari (1-0-2) TOTALS (37-20-94). Score at halftime- Syracuse 49, Boston 42. ---- Rough Jaunt Home For Syracuse Nats It was a rough trip home for the Nats who have now earned $12,500 in playoff money. Plane departure from Boston was delayed until midnight and heavy headwinds slowed the flight. When arriving at Syracuse it was impossible to land and the plane went on to Ithaca. A bus completed the journey and the team pulled into cold Clinton Square at 5:30 A.M. Baggage was left behind in Boston in favor of added gasoline. The Syracusans celebrated at a steak dinner as guests of club president Dan Biasone after the game and then attended the first two periods of the hockey playoff between Boston and Montreal. Kerr highlighted entertainment with a rendition of “I Can’t Live You Anything but the Championship.” Dick Farley tossed a curve at Coach Cervi during the dinner asking him how this team compares with the 1946 championship Rochester Royal quint with which he played. Al replied: “The Nats of 1955 are better than our best Royal team.” Dolph Schayes’ third period display was typical of the club’s general attitude. The club was rolling merrily along and Cervi called for Schayes to sub for Kerr and Dolph responded: “Not right now Al, that combination is going too smooth. Let’s not disturb them.” In the dressing room excitement following the game captain Paul Seymour suggested that the Nats send their black TV road uniforms to the Celts for mourning purposes. Syracuse switched from road black to gold uniforms yesterday. Maurice Podoloff, loop prexy, was among the first to congratulate the Nats. He indicated Indianapolis will join the league next season. He said three groups were definitely interested and implied it would probably be a new franchise but there are certain indications that it might involve a switch of the Milwaukee team. Yonkers Herald Statesman- Nats And Pistons Ready For N.B.A. Playoff Finals The Syracuse Nationals and the Fort Wayne Pistons—the Eastern and Western Division winners—today were planning their strategy for the first game in the National Basketball Association's best-of-seven finals that will begin in Syracuse on Thursday. Syracuse gained the finals by eliminating the Boston Celtics 110-94 for the Eastern title, while the Pistons downed the Minneapolis Lakers, 105-96, yesterday. The victory gave Syracuse the semifinal series three games to one. Dolph Schayes was high man for Syracuse with 28 points, including 14 of 14 from the foul line. Mel Hutchins, with 17 points in the second half, carried the Pistons to their 3-1 edge in the Western Division championship. The finalists won their respective season-long pennants, so the champion crowned this campaign will be a more authentic one than in many past seasons when non flag-winner gained the playoff finals. The finals are regarded as a virtual tossup with Fort Wayne perhaps a slight favorite, although the Pistons cooled off from their red-hot first half of the season at the end, while the Nats were coming strongly. Although crippled last season, The Nats carried Minneapolis, the usual champs, to seven games before losing in the playoff finals. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 28 Category:Biasone Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Scolari Category:Seymour Category:Tormey Category:Tucker